


Fight

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Family, Grey gets into a fight..., Imperial Academy (Star Wars), M/M, School, Suspension, Thrantovember (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: “Suspended, Sir? Are you sure that’s necessary? I’m certain that Grey knows better than to start physical fights, Sir.”“Yes, Lieutenant Commander, suspended. Threyn will need to be removed from the campus property no later than tomorrow evening. We do not tolerate fighting, especially those who start the fights.”Grey finds his time at the Royal Imperial Academy isn't so different than his Papa's.--Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16.
> 
> Enjoy.

The academy wasn’t terrible, per se, but it wasn’t exactly great, either. 

First, he was only half human, which made him a target for most xenophobic bastards on Coruscant. It didn’t help that his physical appearance was mostly that of a Chiss. He had deep blue skin like his papa, eyes a bright crimson, but his hair was a dark brown, similar to his father. That was his only physical human trait. He was _quite_ handsome though, if he did say so himself. 

Second - the big second - he was the son of _the_ Grand Admiral Thrawn. The alien admiral that rose quickly in the ranks, defying and dodging and catching all possible political daggers thrown his way in multiple attempts to derail and destroy his career. His father, Lieutenant Commander Eli Vanto, was no longer hidden and protected in the admiral’s shadow, his own career in danger multiple times over. 

By extension, it wasn’t a secret that Mitth’rey’nuru - Threyn - was attending the Royal Imperial Academy on Coruscant. 

If anything, at least the academy material wasn’t difficult. Grey soared in tactical warfare classes, breezed through all math courses. History wasn’t exactly his strong point, but he managed. (He loved art, he just wasn’t the best at analyzing it). 

Despite the amount of harassment and attempts to get him kicked out or attempts at getting him to drop out, Grey had managed to survive his first three and a half years. He’d only been suspended twice...oops. His parents hadn’t been _too_ upset, at least. 

Grey leaned back against the wall behind his bottom bunk, one leg brought up to rest against the mattress, datapad in hand. He glanced up as the door to his shared room slid open, human roommate stepping inside. “Good evening,” he spoke quietly in greeting, watching him with a calm crimson gaze. 

They got along. Sort of. 

“Threyn.” 

Okay, tolerated each other. 

Grey shut off his datapad, slipping it into his locker. “I thought about heading to the training room for a bit of extra sparring practice. Would you like to join me?” He grabbed his duffle bag as he stood. 

“No.” 

Alright, they lived together. 

The half Chiss simply inclined his head, stepping past him and out into the hall, door shutting behind him with a hydraulic hiss. He started down the quieting hall, fixing the bag over his shoulder, letting out a slow sigh. 

Overall, academy life wasn’t too bad, but he was looking forward to graduating. 

A flicker in the infrared caught his attention and he turned just as four cadets were on him, striking his ribs, his sides, the backs of his knees. Grey fought back, blocking blows where he could, returning punches until he stood, facing his last assailant. 

“Well, hello there,” he let out an airy laugh, working on catching his breath as he brought his hands back up, getting low into a ready position. He took a moment to swipe away the blood from the corner of his mouth. “You’re certain you want to continue this? Your buddies didn’t fare very well against me.” He stepped out of the way of the exhausted cadets lying collapsed on the floor, his glowing gaze visible in the dark. 

The fourth hesitated, eyes flickering between the bright red and the cadets on the floor. Four against one hadn’t been able to floor the half breed. There was no way he’d be able to take him on himself. “...This isn’t over, _Alien_.” He scowled, dropping his hands, kneeling beside the first boy. 

Grey nodded, relaxing his position. “Of course.” 

* * *

_“Suspended, Sir? Are you sure that’s necessary? I’m certain that Grey knows better than to start physical fights, Sir.”_

“Yes, Lieutenant Commander, suspended. Threyn will need to be removed from the campus property no later than tomorrow evening. We do not tolerate fighting, especially those who start the fights.” Commandant Deenlark sat comfortably at his desk, fingers steepled, hands settled on the desk, eyeing the bruised up cadet briefly from behind the holo. “Rowan is a model cadet and has no reason to lie to me. I am much more inclined to believe him over your son, Lieutenant Commander. Threyn has had too many infractions to be trustworthy.”  
  
He leaned forward. “I imagine an extra trip to Coruscant won’t burden the _grand admiral_ too much now, correct? Last I heard, he’s been ordered back to Coruscant to speak with the emperor himself. It’s a rather short commute to the surface, I’m sure.”

He caught Grey shifting out of the corner of his eye. The half Chiss had too much human in him, and he was unable to hide his emotions as well as Thrawn. He was angry. _Good…maybe he’d finally drop out; maybe bring shame to Grand Admiral Thrawn and Lieutenant Commander Vanto._ The perfect son of the emperor’s precious Chiss wasn’t as perfect as he seemed, and it was time the galaxy knew that.

Eli worked hard to keep the scowl from his lips as he kept his gaze on the commandant and away from his son. _“I understand, Sir. No, it won’t be an issue to retrieve him.”_ He stayed standing. _“We’ll keep him away for two weeks.”_

Deenlark nodded. “Good.” He ended the comm call, looking over toward Grey again. “If it were my decision, you’d have been kicked out the moment you set foot here at the academy.” 

Grey straightened back up to attention. “I apologize, Sir.”

“Get out.”

The half Chiss didn’t need to be told twice as he slipped from the office, starting back for his quarters. He’d be out of the academy for two weeks on a suspension due to a fight he supposedly started. Again. His parents would be _thrilled_.

_Great_. He suppressed another sigh, rubbing at his sore neck, noting that his knuckles were still bleeding. He could treat that on his own though. A bit of bacta and he’d be as good as new. 

Grey palmed open his door, eyeing his roommate sitting at their shared desk. “Good evening,” he murmured, repeating his earlier greeting. 

“Threyn.”

All he wanted to do was graduate.


End file.
